07 August 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1980-08-07 ;Comments *Accidentally calls Rat Scabies - RAY Scabies, and then decides that Ray Scabies is a better name. JP: "Ray Scabies and his toreadors of swing, now appearing at the end of the pier." *Three files now available from this show. The 400 Box files appear to follow from each other, as the second one starts with Peel mentioning that the previous band are from Liverpool (as was the case with Wah! Heat). The Hinton Box file is a pause button selection plus one previously unshared track: these have been marked with a §. Sessions *Wah! Heat #1. Repeat of session recorded 1980-05-19. First broadcast 10 June 1980. *Damned #1. Repeat of session recorded 1976-11-30. First broadcast 10 December 1976. Tracklisting :File a starts here *Liliput: Split (7") Rough Trade RT 047 *Wah! Heat: Other Boys (session) *Damned: New Rose (session) *Chocolate Watchband: Sweet Young Thing (Various LP - Pebbles Vol. 7) BFD :JP: "Just having a bit of a look at the new New Musical Express as I listened to that. I see that the reformed Allman Brothers Band is heading for Britain. There's a chance for you to throw your caps in the air for sure." *Prats: Disco Pope (7" EP - 1990's Pop) Rough Trade *Joy Division: Heart And Soul (LP - Closer) Factory *Prince Far-I & The Arabs: Low Gravity (LP - Cry Tuff Dub Encounter Chapter III) Daddy Kool *Damned: I Fall (session) *...And The Native Hipsters: There Goes Concorde Again (7") Heather Volume (tape flip) § *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Empty Lives (LP - The Up Escalator) Stiff *A Certain Ratio: And Then Again (b/w 'Shack Up' - 7") Les Disques Du Crepuscule *Wah! Heat: Don't Step In The Cracks (session) *Beat: Whine & Grine / Stand Down Margaret (LP - I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet *Manicured Noise: Faith (7") PRE *Damned: Stab Your Back (session) :JP: "I tried to eat a scone while that was playing and failed rather miserably I'm afraid." *Dedringer: Sunday Drivers (7") Dindisc *The The: Controversial Subject (7") 4AD *Slim Smith: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow (LP - Memorial) Trojan *Wah! Heat: Somesay (session) :File a 'ends and '''File b '''starts here. *Buster Benton: Do It In The Rain (EP) Charly *ImpLOG: Holland Tunnel Dive (12") Infidelity *Damned: So Messed Up (session) *Garbochock:Cheyenne (LP - Ritual) Heartwork *Link Wray & The Wraymen: Comanche (LP - Link Wray & The Wraymen) *Cabaret Voltaire: The Voice Of America / Damage Is Done (LP - The Voice Of America) Rough Trade *Wah! Heat: Seven Minutes To Midnight (session) *Damned: Neat Neat Neat (session) § *Tuxedomoon: Where Interests Lie (12" EP - Scream With A View) Tuxedomoon § *'File b ends here *Waitresses: Wait Here, I’ll Be Right Back (v/a album - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone CL 011 § :(JP: 'What we here in the bunker require is an entire LP of the Waitresses: don't suppose we're likely to get one, though.') § File ;Name *a) 1980-08-07 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).flac *b) 1980-08-07 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *c) BH008 JP 1980-08-07 Side B *d) Peel Sessions Vol 1 C001.mp3 (all five Damned tracks) ;Length *a) 01:10:44 *b) 00:37.05 *c) 00:17:59 *d) 00:59:37 (until 0:10:49) ;Other *a) Created by RF from T273 of the 400 Box. *b) Created by Bill from T263 of the 400 Box. *c) Created from BH008 of the Hinton Box. ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?jnmyjeqzlt3 *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1980 Category: Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Hinton Box